


"Adora no -" "-Adora YES!"

by LegendaryDork



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Feel-good, Short & Sweet, based on real-life shenanigans, crackfic, terrible songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: Catra and Adora have been living together for a little while, and that for sure did not leave much room for boredom, according to Catra.Less than 1k words crackfic, happy new year fellow dorks!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	"Adora no -" "-Adora YES!"

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooooh see that girl_

_Watch that scene digging the dancing queen_

Catra sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. She _knew_ moving in with Adora, her girlfriend, would be _something_ – but she didn’t expect a blast of ABBA _every. Single._ _D_ _ay_. “But they’re so uplifting!” the blonde argued. If you asked Catra, _Dancing queen_ was _not_ uplifting at seven in the fucking morning.

Terrible songs. 24/7. 365. This was torture material at this point.

The worst thing about all this was that Catra was still deeply in love with her, even after these entire two years and four months – and a week, not that she was counting – of acoustic abuse. Thankfully, the neighbors didn’t seem to mind. Glimmer and Bow, their direct neighbors on the left, actually competed with the silliest songs in an attempt to beat ABBA at 10 AM on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The weird and mysterious neighbor above them had a close-to-pathological knack for _sea shanties_ of all things, and Catra’s best friend Scorpia liked to send Youtube links to whatever she was listening to, going from Muppet’s show songs to death metal in only a matter of minutes and share links.

The brunette lifted her eyes from her hot drink and notice her dumb jock girlfriend sweeping their living room in rhythm with the Swedish pop song, taking the handle for a microphone. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again, only louder this time. It was too early to deal with that shit again, and it was only her second coffee this morning and took another long sip, trying to focus on the liquid warmth nicely burning down her throat.

Catra checked her phone. Ninety-nine non-read messages from the Superpal trio – Scorp’s and Entrapta’s shenanigans would be a more appropriate name – and three… No, _four_ missed calls from her banker. On top of that, and probably the worst news of it all, Catra noticed today was Thursday.

This was going to be a long day.

A loud thud followed by Adora’s lovely “FUCK!” announced the blonde’s clumsiness at its finest. Their TV embracing the floor full-force, scattering broken glass all over the living room.

Catra watched the coffee pot and milk in front of her, stared at her empty mug, grabbed the coffee pot and poured milk in it, then took a sip directly from the pot. Today was just _one of those days_ and she needed the extra caffeine to deal with that shit today.

“There. All patched up so you can be put on time out now,” Catra stated, putting adhesive tape on the bandage she just put on Adora’s injured hand to make it hold, kissing the tip of the blonde’s bandaged fingers. Stupid decided it was smart to grab a shard of glass with her bare hands apparently.

“But –” Adora started, but her cerulean eyes crossing Catra’s mismatched emerald blue and hazel glare prevented her from finishing her sentence. Her mouth gaped and she decided it was wiser to just say nothing.

“We bought the TV three days ago, Adora.”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde lowered her head. And honestly, how was Catra supposed to stay mad at her girlfriend with such a cute face?

The smaller woman kissed Adora’s forehead in a gentle manner. “It’s just furniture, and you scared me. I’m glad you just didn’t need stitches… This time.”

Adora’s sheepish grin silently thanked the brunette for her consideration, and her sparkly blue eyes told how much she was in love with Catra, and how thankful she was for being cared for.

“From now on, no Dancing Queen and chores at the same time, and this is not up to debate, Adora.”

“Oh. Okay,” the blonde shrugged. She could deal with that.

And whatever odds against Catra were decided – or joke the big bearded guy/gorgeous-yet-sadistic woman/whoever cryptid-like God was above them decided to put her through – a sea shanty _and_ Maniac from _Flashdance_ made their apartment’s walls vibrate _simultaneously_.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Catra grumbled.

“We can’t let them win! We have to do something about that!”

“Adora… No, babe”

“Adora yes babe!” the blonde retorted. “Watch me!” she announced, her phone already in hand to connect it to their now TV-less helm, browsing her Spotify playlist for the perfect answer to this shitty music war.

The very infamous synthesizer notes began, followed by the frantic cymbal’s tststststs, the very 90’s bass sound and the _curse_ Catra was thrown upon started to be spelled by her very girlfriend, of all people.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

Catra silently begged for Cher’s Believe to end, to put an end to her suffering, but Adora decided to add to it instead, screaming along.

“DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE?” she elbowed Catra, to encourage her to sing against her neighbors, the same Catra who was now wishing for a swift death. “I CAN FEEL SOMETHING INSIDE ME SAY I DON’T REALLY YOU’RE STRONG ENOUGH NO!” she added, much to Catra’s despair.

That night, a teary-eyed Adora would sleep on the couch for her bad behavior, Catra had decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on karaoke nights with my friends and my probably very done neighbors for blasting Shakira at 4AM last night, S/O to their patience <3


End file.
